poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Reality TV Island
| preceded = Counterfeit Island | suceeded = Mythology Island }} Reality TV is the 11th island released on Poptropica which based on the hit reality TV show, Survivorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poptropica#Reality_TV_Island. The island was released on February 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/02/get-real.html for members and March 24, 2010http://blog.poptropica.com/2010/03/reality-tv-now-available-to-everyone.html for non-members. To complete the island, player has to compete against 7 different people - who are the characters from the islands released before Reality TV - with 7 different challenges, in order to be a hero of the player's hometown (Wayside Town). Trailer The official Reality TV trailer Main Street The Reality TV main street contains 5 part : * The Wayside Motel * Billiards - Multiplayer room * Mike's Market * TV World * Mailbox Walkthrough To complete the island, you must win the show by competed against 7 other competitors during 7 days with 7 different challenges. There's total of 14 challenges, which randomly ordered in the show. After you have placed first in the tie-breaker contest, you will return home to recieve the medallion. If you get voted off or lose the tie-breaker, you must start over by entering the helicopter and returning for a new season. The Competition There's total of 14 different challenges that randomly ordered. You must win the challenges to decrease your percentage of being voted-off. Below is the list of challenges and their quick summary: Turtle Shell Toss Aim correctly and fire the coconut in order to collect points. Try to reach the 20 points shell. Cheat: Do you see that palm tree in the background? There is this one frond pointing at the bottom right, pointing to the 20 points shell. Click on the tip of this frond each time for 20 points each time. Boulder Push Click on your boulder repeatedly in order to push it across the finish line. Pole Climb Try to avoid the falling coconuts in order to reach the top of the pole first. Mountain Race In this challenge, race up the mountain as you try to across the finish line before the other competitors does. Shot Put Throw your boulder as far as you can to win this challenge. Hang Glider In this challenge, competitors will glide through the sky as they avoid volcanoes and birds. Cheat: Do you see the Poptropica logo on the top right? Go there and hide as it is a sort of pocket. Shuffleboard Aim the center of the board. The person who's closest to the center is the winner. There's 3 rounds in this challenge. Totem Hop Avoid the moving totem that started to fall. The last person stand is the winner. Knockout Hit the other competitor's plate with a slingshot. The challenge compete in 3 rounds. Geyser Guess A very random challenge, you can test your luck by standing on the geyser you picked. After the geyser exploded, if you're the last person who stands, you're the winner. Coconut Catch Try to collect 20 coconuts before any competitor does. On the Line In this challenge, you must collect 5 fish before the other competitor does. Water Run In this challenge, all you need to do is just avoid the platforms and a wild boar in order to fill your water tank from the waterfall completely first. Balanced Diet The goal of this challenge is to keep your pole balanced longer than any of the other competitors. Tips *Vote for the person the furthest away from you. Characters The people who you can compete against are- #Yo Mama #Betty Jetty (from Super Power Island) #Bret Batter #Black Widow (from Counterfeit Island) #Busy Bob #Cathy Codex #Chef Jeff #Director D (from Spy Island) #Dr. Hare (from 24 Carrot Island) #Freddy Fry #Grandma Gracey #Grandpa Grum #Helen Hiker #Hip Hop #Hippie Harry #Lassie Lasso #Magic Mervin #Merry Muse #Ned Noodlehead (from Super Power Island) #Richie Rebel #Rickie Rock #Sally Score #Sarah Snooty #Sickly Skull #Slim Slam Reviews *'Anonymous:' Reality TV Island is an exhilarating ride, with lots of fun minigames and adventure. *'Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk:' The game has ALOT of references to Total Drama 01:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Anonymous:' Reality TV is a spoof of the Total Drama''and ''Survivor Series, which pretty much everyone watches. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This is a fun island and has fun but hard minigames. 7 and 1/2 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: I won on my First try, 8 out of 10. Trivia *Standing on top of the helicopter blades will cause your Poptropican to spin around. Gallery Billiards.png|'''Billiards Part 1-3.PNG|'Landing Area' Tvworld.jpg|'TV World' Tvworld1.jpg|'Inside TV World' Part 1-5.PNG|'Mailbox' Part 1-1.PNG|'Wayside Motel' Buckylucasroom.jpg|'Inside Room 4B' Motelperson.jpg|'Motel Manager' Turtleshelltoss.png|'Turtle Shell Toss' RealityTVMedallion.jpg|'5-Time-Winner Medallion' reality-tv-map.png|'Reality TV Map' Fan-Art Game Over.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Game Over? Gone fishing.png|coolcheetah53:Gone fishing 100 5677.jpg|Tyl123: This is a Betty Brownie portrait! Videos Poptropica - Reality TV Island TRAILER|The Reality TV trailer Reality TV-0| Category:Islands Category:Reality TV Island Category:Featured Article Category:Articles in need of clean up Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy Category:2010 Islands